We're Demigods
by Milkshake50
Summary: Ashtyn and Tate have a hard life. Every day a new bruise would form. Every day a new cut would bleed. Every day they were sore. Being abused was not their idle way of living but hey, what could they do? One fateful their lives take a turn. Is it for the better? When two teens jump through their classroom window claiming to be demigods what will the two troubled kids think? Will th
1. Author's Notice

**So I've already published this story once but the first one was honestly terrible. For one, the grammar was terrible and it was just all around not that good so here I am trying again. Hope you like it.**

My Characters:

 **Ashtyn Davis**  
toffee colored skin  
dark brown eyes  
slightly past the shoulder wavy dark hair

 **Tate Flinch**  
tannish skin  
ocean blue eyes  
freckles across the nose  
messy brown hair

 **Other characters come from the PJO and HoO series.**

 **This story contains violence, minor swearing, other stuff**

 **Hope you like it and please read my other fanfiction story Finding Love in the Magic. It's a Percico fanfic cause I love me some Percico.**


	2. 01

**Chapter 1 | My Teacher is a Mon** **ster**

 **-Ashtyn Davis-**

I sighed as I tapped my foot on the wood floor of the auditorium. The cushioned seat I was sitting on was starting to get uncomfortable and my left foot was beginning to go numb. I hated sitting in one place for too long without anything to do. It was making my ADHD act up.

I looked over to my right to see what my best friend Tate was doing. I rolled my eyes when I saw he was asleep. Not surprising. He always falls asleep sometime during the school day. I turned to reach over and shake his shoulder some trying to wake him.

"Huh?" He said groggily. His eyes slowly opened and he rubbed them with his hands trying to get some of the sleep out of them.

"You fell asleep," I whispered. We had a sub today and she was not a nice one. If she caught us talking she'd definitely give us detention. "The assembly's starting soon."

He groaned then leaned over and placed his head on my shoulder. "Just let me sleep, women."

I bit my tongue to prevent from laughing. Tate could be so cute sometimes. I swatted his head and he groaned again but sat up none the less.

"Pay attention," I whispered again. "We can't get in trouble again or else they'll call our parents."

He rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat. He mumbled a few words I couldn't hear but he started paying attention to the presenter our school brought in.

After about five minutes of the guy talking, I could feel my eyelids grow heavy. It's like his voice was meant to put me to sleep. I looked back over to Tate only to find that he was asleep again. I couldn't blame him, this guy was a bore.

"Ms. Davis and Mr. Flinch!" I heard our substitute teacher, Ms. Denford, whisper-shout. "Now!"

I groaned and tapped Tate. He mumbled more word I couldn't hear and turned his head to the side so I couldn't see his face. I shook him a little more until he finally woke.

"Ms. Denford want us in her class. She sounded angry."

He sighed and stood. I followed his lead as he made his way to our English class. The room was dark and Ms. Denford was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ms. D?" Tate asked as he looked around the dark room.

"No idea," I said. I walked over to the light switch to flick it on but it didn't work. "The lights seem to be blown."

"Explains the darkness."

I was about to respond when I heard the door close loudly behind me. I turned to see what it was.

"Ms. D is that you?" Tate asked.

She didn't answer. Instead, we heard a hiss. A loud hiss that sounded a lot like a snake.

"Uh, Ms. Denford?" I said unsurely. This was getting kind of creepy.

"You two will make lovely snacks." Someone said from somewhere in the room. It sounded a lot like Ms. Denford but there was no way to be sure since the room was so dark. "Now stand still and try not to scream too much."

I looked around desperately trying to find the source of the voice.

"Uh, Ash." I heard Tate say from the other side of the classroom. "Please tell me that's you licking my neck."

"Why would I be liking your neck?" I asked confused.

"I don't know." He replied. His voice seemed to be rising a few octaves. "You tell me."

The light flickered on for a second and when they did I saw her. Ms. Denford slowly moving her long snake-like tongue along my best friends neck. Tate's eyes were closed tight clearly trying to avoid the wet muscle sliding across his neck. The whole licking another person thing wasn't even the weird part. The thing that stood out most was that she now had a snakes tail.

"Tate," I said as calmly as I could. "Whatever you do, don't move."

"O-okay."

I reached over to my left to feel for something I could use to harm the creature trying to eat Tate. My eyes never leaving Ms. Denford. I felt a pencil under my fingers so I grabbed it. I slowly moved towards Ms. Denford with the pencil clutched in my hand.

"Hey, Ms. Denford!" I yelled at the lady.

She hissed then looked at me. "What is it you brat?"

"Let go of him!" I demanded.

She smirked and let go of Tate. "Alrighty, then deary. How about I chase after you instead?"

She lunged at me and her sharp claws managed to cut into my stomach as I fell to the ground. In an instant, her teeth were grazing over my neck as she bit down drawing blood. I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from screaming.

"Ash!" I heard Tate yell. He sounded so scared.

"Get the yardstick." I chocked out. Ms. Denford had a claw gripping my neck tightly making hard to breathe and talk.

Tate nodded and reached behind the whiteboard and grabbed the yardstick. With one quick swing, he knocked Ms. Denford off of me and onto the floor.

I sucked in a much-needed breath then stood on my feet. I grabbed my pencil that seemed to be sharpened then jumped on her. I drove the pencil right were her heart should be and watched as no blood came but instead a burst of golden dust.

"Where'd she go?" Tate asked. He looked horrible. His neck had some scratches along the sides and on the right sat a big red bite mark. Any outsider would think it was a hickey.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well, at least she's gone."

I nodded and slowly stood up. I brushed the dust off of me and winced when I rubbed my hand over my stomach. I looked down and noticed the three long scratch marks across my belly. They were pretty big and they seemed to be bleeding.

"Oh god, your hurt!" Tate said as he scrambled over to me. He took off his jacket and placed it on my stomach to try and stop some of the blood. I winced again so he put a soothing hand on top of mine and smiled down at me. "Hey, you'll be okay. Once we get home I can bandage you up and you'll be okay."

I nodded again and smiled at him. How did I get such an amazing best friend? I was about to voice my thoughts when out of nowhere the window burst in. Glass went flying everywhere so Tate and I had to cover our eyes.

"Where is she?" A masculine voice asked.

"No idea." A feminine voice replied. "Maybe she left."

I heard the boy sigh. "Damn it. What if she took those kids we were supposed to get?"

I looked up at Tate and asked him what was going on with my eyes. He just shrugged then looked back to the people talking.

"Uh, who the hell are you?" I nearly facepalmed at how stupid my friends could be. "Woah put he sword down dude."

Sword? "The hell?! A sword?! Tate help me up!"

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes as he held me in place. "No, now stop squirming."

I sighed and kept wiggling in his grasp. "But I wanna see!"

"No now stop being childish."

That got me to stop and I glared at the boy holding me. "Me? Being childish? Tate might I remind you that you once asked me how the color purple was made." He was about to retort but I beat him to it. "And not to mention just now you asked two strangers, one of which is apparently armed, who the hell they were?"

Tate rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Shut up."

I smirked victoriously. "Now help me up so I can see what's going on before you do something stupid."

He sighed but helped me up this time. My stomach still hurt a lot so he had to help me stand. Once I was up, I came face to face with to very good looking people. One had long curly blonde hair and grey eyes while the other had messy raven black hair and sea-green eyes. The boy was the one with the sword out and I have to say, it was quite impressive.

"Now," I said with a fake smile. "Who are you?"

* * *

 **First chapter of the new and MUCH improved story. I really hope you liked it. The next chapter will focus more on Percy and Annabeth at Camp so stay tuned for that and all.**

 **If you're interested in PJO/HoO and HP crossovers then check out my other story titled Finding Love in the Magic. It's a Percico fanfic so if you don't like Percico you probably won't like the story.**


	3. 02

**Chapter 2 | Percabeth**

 **-Percy Jackson-**

I smiled as I sat with Annabeth by the beach at camp. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back and her grey eyes were filled with joy as we sat in the sand. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She was just so beautiful.

"What was that for?" She asked with a smile.

I smiled back and grabbed her hand. "Because I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "Good because you're stuck with me Seaweed brain."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I said. My smile only growing bigger by the second. Being around Annabeth just did that to me. Even after everything. War, deaths, Tartarus, she still stuck by me.

"When you guys are done being all gross and lovey-dovey, Chiron wants to see you in the Big House ASAP."

I groaned and turned to Leo with a glare. He just had to ruin the moment. I slowly stood from my spot in the sand and helped Annabeth up once I was fully standing.

"Race you there." She said with a smirk.

"You're on." And with that, we both took off towards the Big House in a race. She was in the lead but there was no way I'd let her beat me. I ran past some Aphrodite kids who were gossiping about 'Solangelo'. Whatever that was.

Annie was close but I saw a puddle of water right by the Big House. I moved the water towards her and had it grab her by the legs.

"Damnit!" She screamed as she fell. I laughed as I passed her and entered the Big House with a triumphant grin. She stormed in after me and huffed. "Cheater."

I smirked. "Alls fair in love and water puddles."

She rolled her eyes at me and that caused a laugh to escape my lips. Annabeth is usually the mature one in this relationship, but seeing this side of her always made me a little harder down there.

I grabbed my girlfriends hand and dragged her over to the couch in the Big House. I took a seat then pulled her into my lap. Her head leaned on my shoulder and my head was leaned on top of hers.

"Sorry to interrupt your cuddling but I need you two to go on a minor quest." I groaned when I heard Chiron say the word _'quest'_. I was sick of quest and wars and all that other shit.

"Do we have to go?" I asked with a childish whine.

Chiron sighed. "Yes, you do Percy. But do not worry. It is only a quest to retrieve some demigods. They live in Florida so you might want to take Blackjack."

I perked up at that. Florida? I've always wanted to go to Florida. I heard the beaches there were beautiful. I began weighing the pros and cons of going in my head and the pros won out. I turned to Chiron with a smile. "Alright. We'll go."

The centaur smiled knowingly. "I knew you'd take when I mentioned Florida."

I smiled. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for beaches."

A smile was on m face as we soared through the clear blue skies on horseback. The wind hitting my face was a nice refresher. I haven't ridden Blackjack I ages. Almost forgot how freeing it feels.

"Someone looks happy," Annabeth said with a fond smile. She was flying beside me on a brown Peguses by the name of Skippy.

I turned to her, the smile still on my face. "Yeah. Everything's just so peaceful now. I kinda hate that we have to get these newbies but hey, wouldn't want them dead."

She chuckled. "You know if anyone else heard you say that they'd think you're serious. I knew you'd go get these demigods even if they weren't in Florida."

I huffed. "C'mon Annie their only 14! What was I supposed to do? Leave them?" She chuckled again. "It did help that they live in Florida though."

"Yeah, I can imagine it did." She was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "We're here so be ready to jump through the window."

I nodded and looked ahead of me to see a large window in my face. "Wait down here," I told the horses.

 _"Alright Boss."_

I looked to Annabeth and mouthed 'on the count of three.' I counted with my fingers and on three, we jumped through the window making glass fall everywhere.

I drew my sword then scanned the room. Chiron told us the substitute teacher was a gorgon. I was surprised. Why such a strong monster for two demigods?

"Where is she?" I asked Annabeth. I didn't see her around anywhere.

"No idea." She replied. "Maybe she left."

I sighed. This isn't good. "Damn it. What if she took those kids we were supposed to get?"

"Uh, who the hell are you?" I brought my sword around to the person talking and held it close to there face. "Woah put he sword down dude."

I sighed in relief when I saw it was only a boy. He had blue eyes and messy brown hair. Freckles dotted his nose and his skin was tanned like mine. In his lap was a girl who looked about the same age as him with wavy black hair and brown eyes that complemented her darker skin.

"The hell?! A sword?! Tate help me up!" The girl screeched. SHe was squirming away from the boy.

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes and continued to hold her in place. "No, now stop squirming."

She sighed and kept wiggling in his grasp. "But I wanna see!"

"No now stop being childish."

That got her to stop and she glared at the boy holding her. "Me? Being childish? Tate might I remind you that you once asked me how the color purple was made." He was about to retort but she beat him to it. "And not to mention just now you asked two strangers, one of which is apparently armed, who the hell they were?"

Tate rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Shut up."

She smirked victoriously at her friend and Annabeth and I just watched with amused stares. "Now help me up so I can see what's going on before you do something stupid."

He sighed but helped her up this time. She was clutching her stomach and that's when I notice the large scratch marks across her front. They were bleeding badly with a jacket over her wound.

Once she was fully standing, she looked at Annabeth and I with a smile. It looked a little strained but I wasn't going to ask questions now. "Now, Who are you?"

* * *

 **Second chapter! This one was clearly from the older demigods perspective of things.**

 **Please keep reading and if you like Percico then check out my other story called Finding Love in the Magic.**


End file.
